The present technology relates to an image processing device and an image processing method and, more particularly, the present technology relates to an image processing device and an image processing method, capable of appropriately correcting a mask of an endoscope.
An endoscope is used as a medical instrument that is inserted into the body of a subject such as patients and observes the inside of the body. An image from an endoscope is displayed in the form of a circular frame on a rectangular screen. In such cases, it is necessary to detect an image portion in distinction from a lens barrel portion that is displayed as a portion shaded by a lens barrel.
A mask may be used to distinguish a portion that provides an image obtained by an endoscope for the user from a portion that does not provide an image for the user, and JP 2012-125469A discloses a method of detecting a mask of an endoscope.
A mask of an endoscope is detected and software processing is allowed to be performed only in a mask that is an effective area, and thus it is possible to reduce the amount of calculation and to minimize the adverse effects associated with a peripheral portion of a mask in a filter processing and other like processing.